Shared Future
by year of the snake
Summary: Inuyasha's jealousy, Kagome's unviolent response and Inuyasha's reaction to her response.


**Shared Future**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

By: year of the snake (at (aka.) crescentmoon (at zoomed out of his vortex of wind and dirt landing in front of Kagome. "Hello, Kagome." he said in the most you-saved-me-from-the–big-bad-wolf, adoring, sheep voice. (Implied sheep behavior. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. Baa.)

"Hi, Kouga-kun." she answered while trying to retrieve her hands from the sheep in wolf's clothing.

"My love, I just came by to check up on you. Make sure that dog-dung over there is keeping you safe. And to remind you what's waiting for you back at the den. Picture this," he said shifting her position so she was standing at his side looking at the distant horizon. "after the work for the day is done sitting in our cave talking of anything and everything that comes to mind. While watching our pups play in the fire light. Then after putting them to bed going for a walk in the evening to watch fireflies, with the moonlight caressing your face…" He would have gone on but Inuyasha had had enough of the romantic drivel and the closeness of the two.

Separating the two Inuyasha growled at the wolf warning him to seek out another female, and that this one was already taken. "Idiot, leave before I make wolf steak out of you."

"Like you could, Koinuyasha."

Before the seething Inuyasha could even start to make good on his threat, Kouga's two most loyal followers arrived. And Kouga was off like a race horse.

Before Kouga showed up they had been on their way back to Kaede's hut, and so they resumed their almost completed journey. Kagome was smiling softly to herself. Sango was curious and decided to ask, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you smiling like that? You don't normally smile like that after a visit from Kouga." she whispered to keep the others out of the loop.

"I was just thinking about what he said… you know about what being his mate would be like."

"Yeah?"

"It sounded nice, didn't it?"

Sango sighed. Then in a dream-like voice came her answer, "Yeah."

Inuyasha who was at the front of the group wasn't paying attention to Miroku as he talked to him, but had his ears turned back to listen to the girl's conversation. He growled, and Shippo, the only one who heard it, jumped off his shoulder. Ran back to the girls and hopped in Kagome's bike's basket. He was careful of the injured Kirara who was sleeping there. He started to pet the cat to calm his nerves.

When they got to Kaede's the girls and Shippo helped with dinner. Inuyasha carried in Kirara. And Miroku helped Kaede treat the burning bundle.

After the food had been eaten and Shippo was asleep, Kagome took her backpack and headed out.

"Kagome, where are you going?" asked Inuyasha.

She just walked out of the door. Inuyasha followed her. "Going to see your wolf cub?" he snarled at her.

"Why are you jealous?" she replied.

"Jealous, of that stupid pup? Feh. Not likely." He was still following her.

He followed all the way her asking questions and getting indirect or questions as answers.

"So where are you going!?!" he questioned so annoyed with her replies.

"Look around Inuyasha."

They were in the clearing that housed the well. Inuyasha was so far in a repressed rage that it didn't register where they were in his brain.

"Meeting wolf droll here?"

She smiled in a wistful way and shook her head slightly. "Inuyasha…"

"What!?!" snarled the dog/man.

"You're the only one I've shared the future with."

It was so easy for him to change the I've to I'd and the shared into share. 'You're the only one I'd share the future with.' Hmm.' that sounded good to the hanyou, but something was missing. A sudden gust of wind brought with it a new idea, he knew what was missing. 'You're the only one I'd share the future with, Inuyasha.' He could hear her say, it may have been only in his head, but it still sounded great.

By the time he came back to his senses she had gone down the well.

I wasn't sure what to rate it so I rated on the safe side. Please review. I may make another chapter to this story if asked. Thank you everyone for reading. Flames are welcome; I use them to roast hotdogs! ;D Thanks again.

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

Hi everyone, I should have said this right after I made the sequel. I made a sequel to this story instead of making a new chapter. The sequel is called Mother Said to Find. Thanks for supporting me. Bye.


End file.
